To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary
by VeggieVamp
Summary: The average life of Jane as she records her life with the Volturi. With surprising twists in plot - wait. What plot? Demetri and mice? Felix and Alec are a couple? Marcus is seeing a therapist? Read and Review!
1. June 30th, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane's Diary

To Torture Another: Jane's Diary

(Author's note: I actually started writing this as a serious fic, with what Edward felt like when Jane tortured him, but I just couldn't do it! Sorry, peoples, VeggieVamp is not a serious person. Enjoy this look into Jane's mind! I don't own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.)

June 30th, 2008

Dear Diary,

This morning, Aro had to leave on some important business crap. Some stupid vampires attacked a whole bunch of cows in a pasture somewhere and left them all dead in the field. The humans just blamed it on aliens of course, but what do they know.

Caius was supposed to baby sit me, but he got into a fight with some member of the guard. Apparently, the vampire whom he fought with stole his favorite teddy bear or something. Then, before you know it, all that was left of him was ashes. Quite a shame actually, he was one of the vampires whom I didn't hate. After Caius finished him off, he went for a stroll, which left me with Marcus.

Don't get me wrong, Marcus is great, if you like emotionless, zombie babysitters. I tried talking to him. "Horrible morning, isn't it?" I asked cheerfully. He nodded without a word, and then he sobbed over his shrine of Didyme.

I wandered around the castle with nothing to do. I couldn't even eat for fun, not that I was hungry anyways. Heidi was still away. I missed her, she was like the big sister I never had. I could always go and torture ants or something, but it wasn't fun. Not as much as seeing people writhe in pain on the ground.

"Jane!" Alec called me. I suppressed a groan before turning towards him. Alec was too over-protective. He's always scared that I might accidentally hurt myself or torture myself or something. Every time it came up, I always have to remind him that I'm not stupid enough to look in a mirror and use my talent at it.

This time, he called me because he was arguing with Felix. Felix, although big and strong, is awfully dimwitted for a vampire. They were arguing about the time I had to torture Paris Hilton. (Don't ask, Diary, it was a long story.)

"So I said that to torture her, you made her brain think the world had run out of shoes and lingerie." Felix was saying, "But Alec right here keep on insisting that you made her think the world had run out of men and the media. Which is it?"

"It's both." I sighed. They left, bickering all the while. Everything around here was so routine, what with Aro and Caius being gone all the time, Marcus being depressed over some girl that died thousands of years ago, Alec and Felix bickering like a bunch of newborns and Demetri, chasing mice somewhere in the castle walls.

Gianna smiled at me as I walked past her. I ignored her. I already knew Aro's decision. They weren't going to keep her. She didn't have enough talent.

Ahhh, talent. My talent was a power. A power deep within me. "With great power, come great responsibility." Aro had told me once. A result from watching too much 'Spiderman' I suppose. I ignored him. Mostly, I just use my power to torture bunnies or butterflies.

I'm writing this in my room right now. I think it's time to redecorate. I'm totally over my "punk" pink and black phase. I'm thinking of doing something more cheerful, maybe a nice baby blue or a soft pink. I will have to ask Heidi for her opinion when she gets back. I can hardly wait.

Meanwhile, I'm going to go get some new clothes. My blue grey cloak is so yesterday, I think I will be a little adventurous today and try that green-grey cloak I got from Abercrombie and Fitch. Ahh, how I love that store. Their cologne smells pretty damn good too. Well, enough writing, I have to go. Until next time, diary.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	2. July 1st, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane's Diary (Chapter 2)

To Torture Another: Jane's Diary (Chapter 2)

(Author's note: GAH! I know I'm bad at writing but you don't have to be mean about it, meaning, click that 'submit review' button. Clicky clicky or else I will be forced to unleash Jane on you, mwa ha ha ha.)

July 1st 2008

Dear Diary,

Aro had not returned from his business trip yet. I know that whenever he says he's going away on business, he just runs off to pick up vampire chicks. Most of them are newborns and sometimes, he brings them home. This is the time when I have to remind him that he's married.

Felix had gone away today too, so Alec wasn't bickering. I thought he looked rather down that his opposition for their debates wasn't here. I wondered if he was gay or not. He does wear a lot of pink under his grey cloak. I do have to admit that is partly my fault. When I was doing laundry, I forgot to separate the whites and the reds.

Marcus went to his vampire therapist appointment this morning. Some person named Emma Ostrander. She was supposed to be one of the best vampire therapists of all time. Aro once suggested maybe I should go see her. He thought I had a temper problem. That was probably the time when I spazzed out on him and had to restrain myself from torturing him. Jane Volturi does not need a shrink.

Since I was bored, as usual, I set out to find somebody to talk to who was preferably not mental, insane, or bent on torturing people. I know a lot of people say I'm some kind of crazy psycho path who enjoys watching people writhe in pain, well technically, yes I do, but I am not a crazy psycho path. I just have a sick sense of humor.

I found most of everybody who is anybody lounging on the leather sofas in the lounge. (It was named well, because that's all people do here.) Chelsea was sipping a glass of blood from the punch bowl set up in the center, reading the latest issue of 'vampire weekly'. Everybody looked up when I entered.

"Hello, everybody!" I dimpled at them.

"Hello, Jane." They mumbled back, ducking their heads. I scowled. Nobody ever wanted to hang out with me because they were all scared of me. So I had a formidable gift, that doesn't give them an excuse to avoid me. The only people who talked to me are Aro, Caius, Heidi, Alec, Felix and occasionally, Demetri, when he wasn't tracking random things.

Aro might find Demetri's gift highly useful, but he never really needs him for anything. Demetri is basically going out of his mind with boredom, and now spends most of his time using his powers to track down mice. Once he caught them, he let them go, then tracked them again. In fact, he's done this so many times, he's given names to each of them. He's also well versed in mice speak now, and also keeps a census on the number of mice we have.

I shudder. Would I turn into a freak like him if I am left alone for too long? I hope not.

Heidi should be returning the next day. I can hardly wait to see her. Maybe she'll bring some better tasting humans this time and maybe then we can go on a shopping spree, or have a slumber party.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	3. August 1st, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 3)

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 3)

(Author's note: I am serious about that review thing. If you don't click that button, I will be forced to give Demetri a job other than tracking mice.)

August 1st, 2008

Dear Diary,

Aro still has not returned. It's a good thing that he is a vampire, because if he isn't, he would have died from AIDS three thousand years ago. He is what you would call an incubus. (So if you don't know what that means, Diary, if means he's a vampire who likes to bang people.)

Marcus returned from Emma the therapist looking much happier, but also slightly high. I smelled marijuana in the dim dungeon air and so I guess that Ostrander girl must have given him drugs to overcome his depression. I don't know if it helped or not, but it did mean that I have to put up with "I see rainbows! Ooh, unicorns!" all afternoon.

Heidi still has not returned, but she phoned me to tell me that she was coming back soon. She had lingered to collect some truly delicious humans that she knew I would enjoy. Meanwhile, I will have to deal with drinking the TV dinners for vampires. They are truly disgusting. The blood tastes off and the dessert doesn't even taste like alien blood. It was so revolting that I gave my share to Alec, who was still moping over the fact that his little debate buddy had not yet returned.

This morning, I was staring at the wall, trying to force myself to sleep, and I had almost succeeded if not for Demetri, leaping out from the corner, holding up a small rat and exclaiming, "Miranda had just given birth to this fine little fellow here! I named him Aleksander. Isn't he adorable?" Like I said, too much free time and a talent for tracking do not mix. He slinked away to announce the 'good' news to everybody.

I tried to sneak out but Caius caught me. "Do you want to get caught? Do you want to expose our secret and have us burn you?" He hissed. I shivered involuntarily. Caius was downright creepy at times, correction, all the time. He is even sicker in the head than I am, and he needed a therapist more than Marcus.

I think he needs to get out more. Even though I don't eat anymore or care for any celebrity gossip in the moral world, I still try to keep up so I could blend in if they ever need me for an undercover job. Just last week, however, Caius asked me what 'popcorn' was and why the humans eat it while watching the moving people on a wall. I patiently explained to him what popcorn is and then told him that they eat it while watching 'movies'. He is such a pain at times.

Ahhh, I smell that Felix is home. Alec's joy at that fact is so overwhelming, I could almost taste it. I almost gagged. Definitely gay. Huh, how strange, my twin has never once told me that he liked guys and I'm finding this out, now? What a good time for it.

"JANE! LOOKIE THERE!" Marcus's eyes had gone strangely blank for a moment and slightly unfocused too as his quivering hand pointed to somewhere down the corridor. "Didyme! She's come back for me! You see? I knew she will! Aro can't keep us apart now, not now, not when she's so close." His hands closed around thin air and he broke down into dry sobs.

I turned away feeling sick. Even for somebody who enjoyed torture like me, my fraction of a conscience always prickled when I was around Marcus, even though I wasn't even born yet during the time of the death of Aro's sister and Marcus's love. I know Aro did what he thought was best, but it was mean of him to do so anyways.

I sense somebody coming! I'd better go see who it is because I can't smell them yet.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	4. August 2nd, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 4)

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 4)

（Author's note: Even after my threat and unleashing Demetri on you, you still do not review. Why are you not reviewing? You're making me sad!）

August 2nd 2008

Dear Diary,

I am really worried about Aro, not that I care about him at all. He's a really creepy old guy who looks more like a pedophile than anything. I'm worried because while Aro is gone, Caius is in charge (Marcus is pretty cuckoo these days). Caius has a sick, twisted mind. It's totally warped and he's bent on torturing anybody. He will eat chocolate for my gift. Even pizza, maybe.

Felix and Alec visited some gay artist-y store today. They came back with weird sculptures that nobody understood the meaning of, and matching pink polo's. It was slightly creepy so I hid in my room.

Turns out our surprise visitors were just some nomadic vampires, dropping by to stay with us for a while. They were young, the oldest being only a couple decades old. I didn't pay attention to them much; I was too busy avoiding everybody.

It seems like I am constantly alone these days. The only people that have the courage to talk to me are all freaks. All of the Volturi guard avoids me of course. They seem to think that I will torture them if they waved or nodded in the dark hallways or something.

I find that I am always excluded from many group activities. I often don't even hear about the event taking place until after. So as usual, I wasn't surprised when everybody else got an invitation to the 'Starlit Summer Tea Party', and I didn't. Well, Caius didn't either, but it's not like he'll attend. Sipping tea made from blood around a creek on a picnic blanket wasn't his idea of fun. He'd much rather go out in the world and destroy innocent vampires.

"So, Jane, are you attending the tea party?" Alec asked me.

"No invitation." I answered coldly.

"What about the hip hop party scheduled for next week? We have a DJ coming in and we're getting turntables set up in the main room. I think Felix ordered a dance floor."

"What hip hop party?" I was seriously offended now. I've always liked hip hop music, even when I was human (though it wasn't invented yet. The closest thing we had to beat boxing was horse hooves against dirt). They couldn't NOT invite me to such an event.

"Well, you should definitely come. Get some bling though. By the way, Felix and I are going shopping tomorrow. Want to come?"

I generously declined his last invitation but I knew that I was definitely going to attend the hip hop party the next week. I've been left out for too long, and if anybody protests, I'll just use my gift. Screw responsibility, I'm doing things my way.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	5. August 3rd, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 5)

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 5)

(Author's note: One of the best stories I have ever written, and you guys don't comment. Shame on you if you don't click that submit review button. Don't own Twilight, and personally, I wish Jane was my best friend. However, I do own the Jane Volturi rap because I came up with it, so do not steal or else its copyright and I will send Demetri to come after you.)

August 3rd 2008

Dear Diary,

Seems like they moved the hip hop party to today, so I'm going to fill you in with all the juicy details. I know that I usually start by talking about Aro or Caius, but they are really not that important (and sometimes, I think they don't really affect the plot at all) so we are going to ignore them.

The hip-hop party really was as good as Alec described. Everybody was so blinged out (of course they were. There's a hoard of gold and treasure in the Volturi Vault). I came with my own gold chain, hat, and oversized sweater. It was so amazing and I even got my hands on the mic to rap for everybody. (Not that the DJ had much of a choice. I was staring at him and burning him with my thoughts.)

And here's my rap:

Yo, wassup, mortals,

Take the portal down the drain

To the place that doesn't rain

Where me and my homeys hang

I can torture werewolf pups

You mess wit me, I mess you up

'Cause I'm the J to the A to the N to the E

and can no other vampire put it down like me.

Word.

Everybody was forced to cheer for me, of course. I liked having the control over everybody, until I saw him. 'Him' was one of the vampires from the coven that's staying with us. He was smirking while leaning against the dungeon wall, looking slightly bored and not impressed at all. I could have tortured him right then, but I didn't want to ruin my image. I had a rep to keep, after all.

I tried to talk to him after but he was gone, simply disappeared. I couldn't catch his scent to track him down, and didn't really have the skill to. Besides, he was just some stupid newborn who was barely a decade old and didn't know any rules. I had no responsibility of him. What am I, a babysitter?

And now, I shall talk about the main vamps of the Volturi after I finished ranting about the nameless newborn.

Aro has returned sometime before dawn today. He was grinning like an idiot, his eyes bright red. I could tell that he was already planning his next trip. When I tried to ask him about Heidi, he simply patted me on the head and said, "Ahhh, Jane, my dear. Do not fret. All is well."

Caius returned from his other trip. The one where he goes around the world, killing innocent vampires. It's a favorite pastime of his. I know because we had to fill out these 'coke or pepsi' sheets for the annual Volturi meeting, and it is one of the activities in the 'Get to know you coven members' portion. It was disgusting to know that Aro checked 'neither' on his 'boxers or briefs' question. I try not to think about it.

Alec remained in his room all day, (except for the hip-hop party), sulking because of some lame fight he had with Felix. Felix was obviously giving Alec the silent treatment because he went to hang out with Demetri. NOBODY hangs out with Demetri because of his mental problem, but it surprised me when I saw a mouse streak past me, stalked by a grinning Demetri and a confused Felix.

If Heidi does not return by midnight, I will set out to find her myself. I really miss having my best friend around, and besides. I am really thirsty and simply cannot survive on canned blood anymore. Eating out of the pantry is really gross.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	6. August 4th, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 6)

(Author's note: Jane is getting mad because nobody is listening to her so you better click that review button before she tracks you down and tortures you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Hollister or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter

August 4th 2008

Dear Diary,

Heidi arrived just before midnight today. I wouldn't have gone to track her down anyways. I couldn't risk getting mud on my new Hollister cloak. I didn't know they sold cloaks until Alec took me shopping yesterday, though he wasn't the best shopping companion. He spent the entire shopping trip asking me whether or not he was attractive. I told him I wouldn't know because I was his twin. He continued to ramble on about 'there's more fish in the sea' and 'who does Felix think he is anyways'. I ignored him as I picked out several cloaks and a Louise Vuitton purse.

Anyways, back to Heidi. She brought some tourists and a boa constrictor just for me. I enjoyed the snake very much. Exotic tastes were my thing. The tourists were anything but gourmet though, and one's blood was so gross, I could hardly choke it down. I didn't mind, at least Heidi was back.

We watched 'Mean Girls' and 'Dracula' (Through which I ranted about the human's perception of vampires). Then, we killed some mice because I knew it will get on Demetri's nerves. We were satisfied as we heard an enraged roar, followed by, "Who killed Bob and Joe?"

We giggled while Demetri tracked down the mice murderers. He managed to find us in three seconds flat. In payment for my actions, I had to promise not to kill anymore mice. I agreed heartily, knowing he would have given in anyways under my torturous stare.

I saw the unknown nomad watching me again today. He had dirty blond hair that fell into his eyes and was exceptionally tall. I told Heidi about my observations, and she scoffed, telling me that everybody was tall compared to my four feet and seven inches, earning a deserved second of torture from me.

Aro soon departed for his next trip. This time, I tacked a yellow sticky note to his bag. It was in bright red pen, and it read, "REMEMBER THAT YOU'RE MARRIED!"

With Heidi back, it was much better because she was popular and was invited to everything. With her as my best friend, I was invited to everything too. I enjoyed the 'Bunny Appreciation Day' party especially. I awarded her with a diamond necklace, which she then pointed out that there was a whole heap of it available for taking in the Volturi vault.

After I saw the random, nomadic vampire around a few times, I caught snatches of conversation and learned that his name is Pierre. What a stupid French name. I ignored the information and went to find Felix instead.

Felix was still mad at Alec of course, but I explained to him that Alec was sad without him. I was glad to see him run off to give my twin a bouquet of roses. My work here is done, at least it is till the next time they fight.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	7. August 5th, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 7)

(Author's note: I need to reach a wider range of audience! Would you guys be so kind as to mention this to your fanfiction friends? Well, too bad, you will be forced to because Jane's on MY side, so there!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or

August 5th 2008

Dear Diary,

I was trying to make myself fall asleep again. My fruitless efforts were interrupted again by a cheerful Alec, telling me Felix was taking him to a very fancy Italian restaurant. I pointed out the obvious, saying he couldn't eat human food. He had shrugged and said they'll probably just hold hands or something.

I then pointed out that although people of this century have evolved since we were changed, I still thought that people will still stare if they saw two stunning male models holding hands. Alec just shrugged again and ran off, probably to tell Caius the good news. I knew Caius couldn't care less for anything but killing innocent creatures.

Heidi left after only a brief day with me. She had to get more food because Demetri devoured most of it. I wonder why he's so hungry all the time. He had a colony of mice at his disposal, didn't he? I asked him that as I took the secret passageway to the lobby, just so I can avoid the mourning Marcus, who trailed along the corridors in a long white cloak, his face expressionless and he mumbled under his breath.

"Okay, number one, why are you in my tunnel and number two, why don't you just eat your mice if you starve?" I asked him when I bumped into him literally. The space wasn't big enough for the both of us. He ignored my first question with his sudden outburst.

"Would you eat kittens and puppies? Would you eat innocent children?" He cried, waving his arms up and down, causing rocks and dust to fall from the ceiling. My honest answer was 'yes' but I just shook my head because he looked murderous.

"Now excuse me. I need to check the nursery. I heard three mice were born yesterday! I shall name them Bob, Bobby, and Bobbert." With that, Demetri scurried away in the opposite direction, still mumbling about my insensitivity.

I thought up other names for triplets as I crawled down the hole. The result was that I blurted, "Frank, Frankie and Frankfurt" to the first person I saw, which happened to be the nomad with the retarded French name. I covered my mouth with my hand and stared him down, daring him to laugh. He did.

I tortured him but he just winced a bit. No writhing or screaming whatsoever. I was so upset. I focused all my energy on my gift, wishing I had listened to Aro's stupid 'how to control your powers' seminar, Pierre grimaced again and his eyes slide momentarily out of focus. Still nothing major. My ego was hurting now, so I reduced myself to barbaric actions, namely, grabbing a crowbar that was conveniently right beside me and whacking him on the head with it. I knew nothing would happen but I was so upset, I just stalked off, ignoring Caius's string of profanities and demanding to know who broke his crowbar.

Stupid vampire who's posing as a French guy. Who does he think he is anyways? This is my place and I had the authority over all the guard. How dare he barge in and laugh at me? Me, Jane Volturi? If toture were a person. I'd be China. He got on my nerves so much. I want to burn him, and suddenly, I felt like Caius. How strange. Maybe I needed therapy after all.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	8. August 6th, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 8)

(Author's note: My birthday party's tomorrow so I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I do enjoy parties  Anyways, review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

August 6th 2008

Dear Diary,

Caius screamed at me today, and then grounded me. The reason? Namely because I logged on to a chat room as 'CarnivorousVamp_22' and probably because I broke his favorite crowbar. I took my punishment with no protests. Not after what happened to the vampire who stole his favorite teddy bear. Surprisingly, for a psycho with no emotions, Caius had A LOT of favorite things. Favorite toothbrush, favorite Frisbee, favorite underwear… Even though he doesn't ever use any of these things, he still stores them in his 'favorite' vault. Case in point? Caius never ceases to amaze and amuse.

As a result of my punishment, I was now sentenced to stay in my room for an entire day. I sulked. Today was a good day as Alec and Felix were at a florist somewhere and Demetri went off to a 'Mouse Lovers Convention for Vampires'. I decided to read Aro's pamphlet on 'How to Control Your Powers to Torture'. I was frustrated of course, how that stupid newborn did not writhe on the ground in pain when I tortured him. Then I gasped. What if I'm losing my powers? I stared at a moth on the wall, which then flopped to the ground in evident discomfort. It flapped its wings feebly as I stared. Good. So I wasn't losing my powers.

"Jane!" Demetri's cheery voice called, "I'm here to spring you! Caius assigned you to work with me today!"

I groaned inwardly. An afternoon with Demetri and his mice was worse than being alone in my room. I had hoped the convention would be longer, but it was evidently not. But if Caius assigned me…

"Coming!" I yelled back with no real enthusiasm.

Demetri led us into a bright room. It was strange and disconcerting to look at as all the colors in the Volturi Palace was dark and mostly shades. The walls were painted a bright orange, and there were happy cartoon mice painted on the walls.

Definitely crazy.

"Here. Help me feed Keira," Demetri told me, passing over a tiny baby bottle I wrinkled my nose. Milk. Ugh, human food. I held up the mouse carefully and watched it suckle on the bottle. Demetri gazed at the tiny creature fondly. I gagged.

"After feeding is the fun part," He promised, "We'll go to the nursery and we'll name all the newborn mice!"

"How fun," I mumbled, trying to shake off the dozens of mice who were scampering all over me. Let me tell you that this was the weirdest afternoon ever. I do not need to write the rest as they were all MICE.

I did not see Pierre again today, for that I was grateful. Maybe his coven decided to move. Maybe Caius destroyed them for stealing his favorite Nintendo DS (I actually did and it is quite fun). Wait. As I think of this, I discover that there is a smallest bit of compassion within my soulless soul. I do not wish his family 'destroyed'. I just wanted them to move, to get out, to leave, to go home. I shuddered as I tried not to think of Caius's method. No, I definitely have a conscience. Damn, I thought I had it surgically removed years ago.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	9. August 7th, 2008

To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 9)

(Author's note: Wow…Long time no update. Oh, I want your opinion on something. What is it? Well, go to my profile page and vote in the poll! Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but if I owned the Volturi, I could probably force SM to give me the copyright papers. Unfortunately, I don't own the Volturi either so I can't do that.

August 7th 2008

Dear Diary,

To my great relief, Pierre was another no show at the Volturi meeting. The Volturi meeting is a gathering we have every few weeks to discuss the usual, like what kind of blood tastes better, which covens we like to torture for fun, why bunnies are so adorable, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Aro had returned for the meeting of course. Everyone was present, except for Heidi who was still away on her quest to bring us delicious food.

To my surprise, Gianna was present at the meeting too, her human eyes darting nervously between all vampires. Aro was sitting on his 'throne' as usual, sipping a mug of steaming AB Negative. Thought so.

Marcus had been taken off his medication, and he was his depressed self again. I have to remember to hide the werewolf claws so he doesn't cut himself. I might want to hide the matches too, though that might be a bit of a problem. Caius has a whole vault of those things and I think he'd be awfully mad if they just mysteriously vanished.

Speaking of Caius, he was there too, standing beside Aro's throne like he always does, except today, he was playing on his Nintendo DS while everyone else talked like they always do before the meeting begins. The annoying sound of the game echoed throughout the room, causing my sensitive hearing to prickle every time Mario dies.

I'm telling you this while I write furiously before the meeting, but Caius had just closed his DS and is now stalking towards me like a maniac, muttering about 'no records, no records, must, destroy, evidence." In a creepy robot voice so I'm going to put you away. I'll tell you how the meeting went tomorrow. Uh oh, here he comes. Bye.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	10. August 8th, 2008

**To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 10)**

**(Author's note: Sorry for the long delay but I've been struggling with school and swimming and my other fanfics. But here is the promised chappie. Enjoy! Also, I'm not in the mood for humor, so if this chapter is depressing, blame it on my current mood.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own my imagination, which gives me the right to twist its plot into the unknown… (I might be slightly sleep deprived which explains my above sentence that might or might not make sense.)**

August 8th 2008

Dear Diary,

I had successfully stowed you away and now I will tell you how the meeting went. I'm bursting to write this all down but I must tell it from the beginning.

Aro started the meeting with the customary passing of the cup of blood, passed around the circle so each member could take a sip out of it. Unfortunately, the new coven seemed to have lost our special cup so the substitute was a Starbucks Coffee mug.

As I sipped the warm blood, I stole quick glances at Gianna who was staring uncertainly at the vampires. I grinned inwardly. I knew their decision.

"I will now call this court to order!" Aro called, banging his gavel. A lot of vampires snorted lightly. Aro had been known to be a little over enthusiastic. I think it has something to do with him being a heroin addict.

"We are gathered in these hallowed halls for the decision of the immortality of Gianna," He gestured grandly to the secretary human who sat nervously, fidgeting and biting her nails. Just looking at her made me sick. I turned my head to stare at Marcus instead who was causing quite a scene as he was banging his head repeatedly on the table.

"Erm…yes," Aro seemed temporarily distracted too as he stared at Marcus with a look of incredulity and annoyance on his face, "As I was saying. This will be decided on a vote. Please say Aye or Nay. All those in favor of Gianna becoming an immortal, say Aye."

The room was so quiet, I could literally hear the crickets chirping and the mice scratching away. Demetri whispered, "Don't get in trouble, Mikey. Stay in your little hole with Bobby. There you go." I jabbed him in the ribs.

"Nay," I heard myself say. The rest of the room exploded into a chorus of 'Nay's. Gianna buried her head in her hands and sobbed. The rest of the congregation separated and prepared to make her into a meal. I ran off, unable to bear it any longer.

"Jane, child," Marcus stopped me in the corridors as he stood in a white nightgown, his eyes slightly crossed, "What's the hurry?"

"I just need to go to my room," I muttered.

"You know that feeling?" Marcus continued, ignoring me, "When you feel like you've lost everything and your heart's been wrenched out of you but it's still there? But its just sitting there, dead and cold in your chest with no way to warm it up again. And the feeling of betrayal from the last person you would expect it from. That feeling is something few people experience in their lifetime and its something I will have to live with for eternity."

I just gaped at him. That was the longest speech I have ever heard him deliver. Then, Marcus gave me a sad little smile and drew out a picture. It was one of a smiling vampire whose dark hair framed her pale face perfectly. Her arms were around Marcus, who looked the exact same as he did now, except his skin looked stronger and less fragile in the picture. They looked happy, and the expression on Marcus's face was that which I have never seen on anybody's.

"Didyme," I gasped, understanding. Marcus smiled bitterly before tucking away the photo.

"Yes. The sister of Aro and the love of my life. If only we hadn't tried to leave. Alas I would rather die than be without her, but the pull of the power exercised on me is too strong. I cannot escape it," Marcus focused his eyes on me, "Do not make the mistakes I did, Jane. Remember the price that was paid."

I stared as the old vampire shuffled away, looking more weak and vulnerable than I have ever seen him. The raucous behind me in the room seemed insignificant now. For once, I questioned myself, what is the true purpose of torturing others? Is it just for the sake of being sadistic? But the question that haunted me the most was 'could there be a lifestyle better than the one I'm living now?'

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


	11. August 10th, 2008

**To Torture Another: Jane Volturi's Diary (Chapter 11)**

**A/N: Don't own anything…yadayadayada. **

August 10th, 2008,

I took a day to think over what Marcus has said, and therefore went to speak to him on the subject yesterday. When I walked into his room, I saw it was plastered with paintings of Didyme. I recoiled slightly and asked him about our previous discussions. He returned my questions with a blank stare. Apparently, he had been beyond drunk that day and did not recall our conversation at all. I gave up right then and there.

I finally found out what had happened to Pierre and his coven. Apparently, they had intruded upon Demetri's mice nursery and squashed a whole bunch. Demetri had looked up, shrieked a warrior cry and yelled, "KILL THE FRENCH!" Maybe that'll explain the bonfire he had a few days back and why he offered to barbeque some humans for us. (A dozen limited-edition-ordered-off-ebay matches were used in the process, probably stolen from Caius's vault. Caius was not a happy camper, but that's another story. He probably wishes he'd kept his valuables at Gringotts now if it wasn't for his stupid prejudice for wizards and goblins.)

Heidi flounced into my room about an hour ago, and tossed me a bag of books. "There you go, I thought you might find it amusing." She winked and left me staring at these black paperbacks with "Twilight" shining in the torch lit room.

I had already finished this "Breaking Dawn" book already. Who are these Cullens people? They're odd, but as Heidi said, I found it amusing. I was also a little frightened as to how the names of almost everyone I knew appeared in the book. In fact, this Stephenie Meyer person had my personality down to a T. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I made sure to lock my door now.

Alec and Felix returned today, grinning widely. "We were just visiting some TV set," Alec explained to me. "Some crime show. Anyways, they needed mangled dead bodies, so we deliver as promised." He shot a quick glance towards Caius's room before whispering, "Keep it quiet though. We don't want anyone else finding out. If they know we've been fraternizing with humans…"

I was interested now. I did watch my fair share of television after all. (What with all the Friends reruns and Grey's Anatomy). "I always wondered about that. I thought they used special effects or whatever though?"

Felix shrugged. "The lame ones do. But the big-shots use strictly real dead bodies. I mean, you can go the easy way and dig up some corpses from the cemetery but real shows like them fresh." He flashed his teeth in a more sinister way than I thought a man in pink could manage.

"And what do you get in return?" I mused.

My twin stole a look at his partner and smiled. "That's for us to know and you to find out."

Well it turns out that I did find out. It wasn't that hard to weasel out of Demetri. Just say hello to all 2,391 of his mice friends and he'll tell you anything.

"Who? Oh yeah, we've been getting letters from the Criminal Minds production people for ages. Some from C.S.I too but not as much, I mean, they don't have the Gube, now do they?" Demetri shrugged. "Alec and Felix give them victims, and they can hang out on the set and drool over Dr. Spencer Reid. It works out."

I would rather not inquire about my friends' interests anymore.

To Torture Another is Joy,

Jane Volturi


End file.
